


The quest

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In order to keep up with her rent Lucy, Natsu and Happy go on a job request to get money labelled 'quest' with Grey and Erza.





	1. The quest begins

'Natsu...' started Lucy walking up to Natsu who was sitting at a table with plates surrounding him Happy was also sitting down eating. 'Where is it?'  
'Wheres what?' He asked looking up.  
'You lost something Lucy?' asked Happy  
'Don't play dumb with me cat.' she demanded 'I only got 25% percent of the reward money wheres the the other 25%.'  
'Oh we gave it away.' said Happy finishing off his fish .'We thought the little girl we helped should have it.'  
'You what!?' demanded Lucy kicking over the table slamming them both against the wall. 'I did half the work I should get half the reward money!' She turned around and sighed 'At this rate I'm never going to be able to pay rent...'  
'Hey Lucy, Natsu.' shouted Grey waving from across the guild hall 'Me and Erza are going on a quest you want to come?.'  
'Sure.' said Lucy smiling her face turned into a scowl as she turned to Natsu 'I could do with the money.'  
'Count me in to.' said Natsu struggling to his feat. 'I could use the food money, right Happy?'  
'Aye.' agreed Happy 'Why do you have to be so mean and heartless Lucy?'  
'Shut up cat.'  
They waited at the train station for Erza to arrive Natsu complaining angrly.  
'You never said we had to go by train Grey!'  
'Well sorry if you want to you can leave.'  
'You calling me a quitter?'  
'I didn't say anything like that fire breath!'  
'Oh yeah ice princes?  
' 'Guys...'said Lucy defeated as they continued to argue.  
'Anyway Happy any idea what this job request is about.'  
'Well Grey said something had been stolen and we had to get it back.' replied Happy.  
'Lucy!' said both Natsu and Grey turned to her at the same time and both said 'Hes being a idiot isn't he?!'  
'Why me...?'pleaded Lucy raising her eyes to the heavens.  
'Well I think you're both being idiots just get along would you?!' came a voice  
'Erza.' said Lucy thankfully.  
'Erza.'said Grey and Natsu fear in there voice.  
'Now lets get going.' said Erza. 'The trains about to leave.'

They all got onto a carriage Natsu stuck his head out the window trying to fall out but Erza always seemed to stop him at the last moment Grey and Happy where talking about something and Lucy was reading a book she just got. Eventually she got bored and picked up the request to see it what it said. On the top there where big letters saying QUEST with smaller letters reading :  
Are you are adventurous wizards in need of a job? Pick this one its exiting and packed full of laughs scares and fights. It's simple the goal is to get me back my sapphire ring. (Please contact me for further details).'  
'Looks almost like a summary of book, like the quest on personal blurb.' thought Lucy out loud.  
'I agree this quest has a weird feeling to it maybe excepting it was a bad idea.' agreed Erza  
'It was this or fighting a load of wild boars for not much pay.' explained Grey  
'Hey that doesn't sound to bad.' reasoned Natsu before he threw up out of the window.  
'There's a five hour long train journey to get there.'  
'Lets just forget that quest ever existed.' replied Natsu weakly. Erza took the request and read it for a while Happy also peered over her shoulder while eating a raw fish that smelt really bad.  
'I suppose where going to see him for the details right.' asked Lucy.  
'Yeah according to the information we where given he should live in a big house near the base of a mountain.' said Erza  
'What we'll be searching for the right one all day?!'complained Natsu before throwing up again.  
'I've already told you if you're going to complain go home.'  
'And I've already told you I'm not a quitter!'  
Ater the fighting had stopped due to Erza kicking them in the stomache Lucy looked up from her book and around the carrage at Erza who had got a cake out her bag and was now eaing it with a blue cat finishing off a fish next to her, Grey and Natsu having a half hearted agument and ,in Natsu case, throwing up and wondered how she had ended up in such a strange team.

'Oh look.' Grey suddenly said looking out the window 'We're here.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the man who hired them.

'This is the one I can feel it!' said Lucy smiling standing outside a big house in the shadow of the mountain.

'Haven't 'you said that for the last fifteen last houses.' asked Natsu yawning 'It's getting late if we can't find it I'll write to him and explain.'

'No it has to be this one I won't give up until we try this house.' said Lucy determinedly

'It's bad enough Erza and Gray left us to find the house as soon as we arrived so they could find a hotel room you can't give up hope yet!'

'You're right Lucy we will give this everything we got!' shouted Natsu

'Aye sir.' joined in Happy.

'This is sure to be it and I bet they have some fish I can eat.' and with that they marched towards the door.

 

Later in a bar Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza where all sat down on a round wooden table with Lucy and Natsu in bandages.

'Soo....'said Lucy.

'It wasn't the right house and we got attacked by a old lady.' explained Natsu.

'She was really **scary**.' cried Happy.

'Why are you crying you just flew out of range of her broom.' said Lucy annoyed 'We where the ones that got hit.'

'Sound like a rough day did Gray forgot give you the address like I asked him to?' asked Erza

'Grey new that! Typical all he gave me was where to send a letter to...' Natsu looked at Lucy there was a pause.

'YOU IDIOT!' she screamed remembering Natsu mentioning sending a letter silently cursing herself for not realizing what that meant.  'DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED IF WE NEW THAT WAS THE WRONG HOUSE!'

'I agree with Lucy.' calmly put in Erza before banging her fist on the table 'HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU LISTEN WHEN SOMEONES TALKING TO YOU!' 

 

A little while later Gray came back with drinks he put them on the table and sat down 'Where's Natsu?'

Lucy, Erza and Happy pointed to a hole in the wall.

'Oh. What did he do this time?' asked Gray.

'Well for starters...' began Lucy. For the next hour Gray was told every single stupid thing Natsu had done since meeting Lucy.

 

Later on all had been forgiven and they had got to there room Natsu challenged Gray and Erza to a pillow fight so Lucy decided it would be best to get some air she walked around thinking about a book she was writing and about her rent when she bumped shoulders with a tall person with spiking grey hair she said sorry quickly and picked up the book she had taken with her in fear that someone would destroy it. 

'Hey watch it.' he growled Lucy ,already in a bad mood, replied angrily.

'I already said sorry if you don't want to bump into people look wear _your_ going.' she had to be carful she was so tired and worn out summoning a spirit would only cause her to become more tired and angry probably leading to more fights.

'Hey watch what you say.' he said 'I bet even fairy tail would come if I asked them to, we go way back.'

And with that he walked away Lucy decided to let him off with lying since him using fairy tail as a threat reminded her how happy she was to be part of the number one guild and she actually got back to the inn happier than before.

 

The next day they stood outside the next house.

'This is it.' said Erza then she turned to Gray and Natsu 'Now, I don't want any misbehaviour you got it?'

'Yes ma'am.' they both said instantly.

They knocked on the doors and a bold tall old man answered 'Why hello you must be the daring souls from fairy tail he said cause suspense.'

'How does that cause suspen...' started Gray before Erza elbowed him in the chest.

'He asked his brain trying to get what he could not understand.' said the old man dramatically 'Now come, in come.' He raced inside and sat down on a chair.

'You know he reminds me of a clock we know.' said Natsu as they entered the building.


End file.
